Fantastic four
by Not much a poet
Summary: I know it's a weird title, and no, it is not about the real fantastic four! It's about the Joker, Cat woman, Poison Ivy, Harley Quinne and Scarecrow. Rating just to be safe. Red eye crossover. Okay, so maybe it isn't a romatic story, but there are a lot o
1. Chapter 1

**I know that some of the characters have different names than usual, but this is deliberate. This is the only way that I can make crossovers.**

It was the middle of the night. Gotham was sleeping, including Arkham Asylum. The inmates were behind locked doors and the staff were working. All in all, everything was quiet.

Jonathan Crane, once psychologist (now psycho), was the only patient awake. He longed to be free from this prison. He longed to wear his burlap mask once again and he longed to strike fear into all that crossed his path. Outside of Arkham, he was more powerful than Falcone. Now, his only power was his thoughts. He had little in the way of company. He was kept in solitary; his only visitors were the police and the doctors. What he did get, though, was the sounds of the people outside of his cell. He would enjoy listening to their conversations. At this point in time, the favourite subject seemed to be that arsehole Batman.

But it wasn't Batman, per se. It was more about who his enemies were. With the Scarecrow gone, new threats were taking over Gotham City. The last that Crane heard was that four new criminals were working together. There was three women and one man; The Joker, Cat woman, Poison Ivy, and Harlequin. Jonathan, or rather Scarecrow, longed to be one of them. They seemed to have Gotham at their feet, something that had been _his_ aim.

A man in a purple suit sat at a wooden desk. In front of him was a woman in red and black.

'Is everything set?' he asked her, cracking his knuckles.

'Yep, _everythin_', puddin' …' she said.

A week later, Crane was at a hearing. The judges were to decide if he should be in the asylum or in prison. Jonathan was in one of his suits and he had a new advocate. She was a pretty woman, reddy-brown hair, and pale skin. Her eyes were a precious emerald green. He noticed this because there was nothing else to do. He could only listen to the trial, never make any comments.

Suprisingly, Jonathan was allowed out of both hell-holes, and was allowed to come back to his former position at the asylum. Yes, the 'pretty little' advocate was one of the staff at Arkham. She was both a psychologist and a co-secretary. The real secretary had changed also. She was now a younger, (again) prettier lady. Her name was Cynthia Mayes. As for the advocate, her name was Lisa Reisert.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The week past. For Lisa, it was rather slow, but as for Crane, it happened so fast. Life was finally getting back to normal for him. Lisa, unfortunately, was up to her neck in requests. The inmates had heard what she had done for Jonathan and wanted this to happen for them (apparently, he was one of those no-hopes). Plus, she had a few personal demands to finish it off with.

Far off, on the other side of town (well, outside of the Narrows and into a pretty rich part of Gotham), at midnight again, a man in a tailored suit sat at a wooden table once again. It was the same person that had been sitting there a few weeks ago, now surrounded by not one, but three other women. One was sitting on the desk (in a black cat suit), one on a chair (dressed in green) and the last tucked away in a dark corner of the room, standing with her arms folded. That last one was the one who had been there in front of him a few weeks ago.

'Well, it seems to me that little Miss Quinn hasn't been doing as she's told…' the one sitting on the table said, slyly. She knew it would piss the one in red off.

'No, she's doing fine. It's only early days…' the man replied.

'I'm sorry, but I agree with Michelle. I don't see any other way that I can get the rest of the info on Crane' Quinn said, referring to the cat-suit wearing woman.

The man looked at her.

'Yes, you do…' he replied, giving her that all-knowing look, as he saw Quinn's eyes light up with a tiny flicker of fear.

The next day came. Lisa had been dreading it all night. She had got some bad news, concerning Arkham. Cynthia tried to cheer her best friend up, but it didn't help. Lisa decided to get on with some work. Spreadsheet this, filing that, report this, checking-up-on that. It wasn't that she hated her job (she loved it, to be frank); she just hated some of the things that she had to do as secretary. She had to zip back and forth with confirmations and signatures.

She was just about to finish, when she found one more thing that she had to do. She just looked at the paper in sheer terror.

'Lisa, what's wrong?' Cynthia asked.

Lisa shook her head, telling herself that all work _had_ to be finished. She turned around and started to walk to the door that she hated most in the Asylum. She could hear her heels clack on the hard floor below her, and she seemed to be counting how many steps it took to reach the door. From where she had lost count and started again, it seemed like 13.

She took a deep breath and opened the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

When she stepped into the room, she found that the reason of her being scared, was talking on his phone.

'Yeah, so it's okay?...Yeah, sure…okay, bye' he said, hanging up. When he looked back to see Lisa, he almost had a heart attack. She had crept in the room so quietly and quickly. He came to his sense and put on his work face (unemotional etc).

'Miss Reisert, how can I help you?' he asked.

'I'm supposed to give these to you to sign, but if this is a bad time, then…' she stammered. She didn't intend for that to happen, but if you truly fear someone, that's all that you seem to come out with.

'No, no, it's fine…' he replied, trying to ease her. He sensed her fear (being the Scarecrow, and all), but didn't want to add to it, especially since she was the one that got him out of his straightjacket.

As she walked out, she knew that she was a fool and that it wasn't going to make her job any easier. She had to swallow all of those horrible memories of her past experience with Jackson and get on with normal life. Cynthia was really the only one that knew what she was going through, but even that didn't help. Besides, Lisa knew what Crane was and why he had been one of the patients. It was all too much like Jackson had been; a psycho.

Sitting down, Cynthia looked at her with both concern and annoyance.

'You know that the boss isn't going to be too happy with how you're acting towards him…' she told Lisa.

Lisa looked at her friend.

'I know… But what if Crane suddenly decides to turn all Jackson-like? _Then _what do I do?' she answered.

'You know… You just get on with life…' she Cynthia said, putting a hand on Lisa's shoulder.

That night, Lisa was the only one in the building, except a few other staff (and the patients). Lisa knew that Crane was one of the people with her. That was why she had decided to take the night shift. She worked through a few dozen pages on the computer, all asking to update the details of her 'Crazies' (as Jonathan called them). Next came the dreaded signings. She signed her bits, but it needed Crane's to confirm it. Oh well, it wasn't going to hurt, getting over her feelings. She got up with a sigh. 13 steps to the door and in she went.

Crane looked up from his computer screen. Lisa put the papers on his desk.

'I suppose you can guess what these all need doing to them…' she smiled.

'Yep…' he smiled back, with a tired sigh.

Lisa stood there while he got out his pen and started to write. She hated Jackson because he had done something to her. Crane hadn't. All that he had done was being the Scarecrow. Scarecrow hadn't got her. So why did she hate Crane? Hating him wasn't going to make her life (or job) any easier. She was prepared to give him chance.

'Done…' he said, handing them back to her.

'Thanks…' she said back, smiling politely. As she turned back to the door, Crane asked her something.

'Miss Reisert, what do you know about someone called James Smith?' he asked.

Lisa turned back, a curious look on her face.

'A bit. Why?' she asked.

'No reason. I just want to know his occupation, amongst a few other things…' he told her.

Lisa looked at him.

'I'm not going to turn him in or anything…' he said.

'Okay, um, he's the Joker… He… is obviously against Batman… That sort of stuff…' she replied.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Realising what had just happened, she decided to take the next day off. The further away from Crane, the better. Or was it? She had a job to do (not including Arkham), and her job involved him.

She spent her evening off going down to local bar (or, at least the classy one). It was lit by red lights everywhere. The air was thick with cigarette smoke and alcohol, not to mention the noise of the heavy rock band playing. This was even before you start to mention the people inside of this nightmare. They differed from rowdy twenty-odds, to rich business men with their 'lady-friends'. Why she called this classy was a mystery to her. All she knew was that her other job's boss was waiting for her in the club's many business rooms. She could picture him now; purple suit and mask, with his wig on his head. She hated the mask that he wore. It was so maniac-looking. Compared to the other people that would be with him in the room, he could easily be mistaken for a 'Crazy'.

She shook her head. Why was he thinking like she was Crane? She hated his guts (even if she _was_ giving him a chance), and would never stop.

As she opened the door, she saw what she was expecting. Two women, one clown. One of the women was Cynthia, and the other was someone called Michelle. Michelle and Lisa hated each other. Whenever Lisa wanted something, Michelle would get it before her, making it unavailable. Lisa didn't hate her in the sense of how she did with Crane, but she still thought that she was slut. Besides, she was dressed like a cat, except the fact that cats don't wear leather. As for Cynthia, she was dressed in a green, short dress. It looked like she was some sort of plant, but it _did_ suit her.

Lisa sat down to face the man at the desk, as he lent forward, locking his fingers.

'So, is our deal done or not?' he asked.

'No. I'm sorry, I just can't do it. You know how much I hate him…' she replied.

He shot her a disappointed, yet understanding look. Lisa knew that what she was feeling had to stop.

'Look, just think of him as Jackson, without the bit about him being an ass-hole…' he said.

'Okay, but what if I don't?' she asked.

He didn't answer, but looked at Michelle. Seeing this (and not wanting her to get the glory for herself), Lisa nodded. As she got up, she remembered what Crane had asked her last night. She told the man.

'Seems to me like he wants to do something about us. Make sure that it isn't anything bad…' he said, grimly.

'Besides, you know what to do if he gets out of hand…'

Lisa knew. If he _did_ get out of hand, she just had to shoot him a playing card. It would be _her_ turn to dress up. This time, as Harley Quinn. She didn't like doing this, but if it had to be done, it had to be done. It was the only way that she could gain some sort of confidence and power. Ever since the plane flight, she realised that bottling up your emotions was a bad idea. Even if it meant having a reputation of being a bit of a cry-baby, it was better than what had happened with her and Jackson.

She went back to work the next day. Again, it was all paper work and signatures. She was happy to find that there were no signatures needed from Crane, but her bubble burst after 3 o clock. There was a whole pile of pages for him, dropped off by someone earlier that day. Cynthia had hidden them from her friend, but realised that she could get in a lot of trouble for that. She didn't like seeing Lisa down, but it had to be done, like a lot of things. Clack clack, went the heels of her shoes. 13 of those and she would be at God's waiting room. Well, it should have well been called _Satan's_ waiting room, but that's life. You win some, you lose some. At the present time, she felt like she was losing a lot, including her sanity. She opened the door silently. He was at his desk. She didn't have to tell him why she was there.

'Miss Reisert, you don't enjoy coming to my office, do you?' he asked her, not looking up from the paper that he was authorize.

'Of course not, I mean, yes, but…Never mind. I just had a bad experience once' she said.

'Bad experience?' he said, looking up.

'Yeah…But it's nothing. I should just get a grip…' she sighed, bleakly.

'No. No, you shouldn't. It's okay to be frightened sometimes…Unless you want to get a grip' he said, getting up.

'No, this time, I _have_ to stop worrying. I never used to be like this…' she whimpered, sitting down on his coach.

He sat down beside her, as she was crying. He put his arm around her, consoling her. She leant towards him, as he put his other arm around her. Lisa didn't feel any vibes coming from him; she just remembered how horrible it was with Jackson. As she cried, he noticed her make-up was smudging. He leant for a tissue on a table next to the coach. She was still clinging on, as he was to her. He started to wipe her eyes, where the eye liner made her look like on of the Addam's family. When he had finished, he lifted her head up and smiled at her. She smiled back. He wasn't at all like Jackson. He wasn't an ass-hole; he was kind. If he _was_ anything like him, she couldn't wait to see Jackson. As he had stopped smiling, he immediately leant forward, his lips instantly on hers. His lips were so soft and welcoming. She just _had _to deepen it. When they had finished with each other, he told her something;

'See, all better now…' he whispered. He was right.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Everything seemed so right now. Lisa had got what she wanted from Jackson, without the part about him wanting bloody revenge on her. So what if Crane was a psychopath? He was a changed man. He wasn't the Scarecrow anymore; he was just regular Jonathan Crane. Besides, this would make her jobs a _lot_ easier. She didn't have to be scared about going to Arkham anymore, and as for the job with the 'man', she could find all the details on Crane that she wanted. To top it all off with a cherry, she had got something that Michelle hadn't. That day seemed so perfect to her. As she walked back to the secretary desk, she had a big smile on her face. Cynthia didn't know what her friend was thinking, but it sure made a difference to her. It wasn't often that Lisa had smiled, especially not since Jackson had turned on her.

'_So_, what's up with you?' Cynthia asked Lisa, who was off in a daze.

'Nothing…' she replied, shaking her head and putting on a normal face.

'No it isn't…' she told her, smiling suspiciously.

Lisa had no choice, but to tell her. What was the worst that could happen?

At the bar again, Lisa and her 'friends' talked about Crane. Everything had been set. Lisa delivered the knowledge that she had collected about him, Cynthia delivered the facts about Arkham, Michelle gave the details on Batman (who was now referred to as Bruce Wayne), and the man took it all in and gave them the next set of instructions.

'Cynthia, you lead us to the hydrotherapy room **(this was the real purpose of the 'Medicine' room)**, Michelle, you lure Bruce, I'll set everything up, and Lisa, you get Crane' he said.

The plan was to get the Scarecrow back into action, giving the 'team' a boss, two seductresses , and now, _two_ brains (The first was Lisa, but the new one was going to be Crane). Soon, everything started.

Lisa walked her 13 steps to Crane's office and opened the door. This time, she had no fear. This was stupid, though. Who she was in love with was Crane, not Scarecrow. Scarecrow as a psychopath, like Jackson. Jackson was the one who caused her the fear in the first place. I guess that knowing that you will become something feared was a bit of a confidence boost.

'Hey…' she said, seeing him at his desk. He looked up.

'Hey. It's a bit late for you, isn't it?' he asked.

'Maybe, but I've got a question to ask you' she said quietly.

'Like what?' he smiled back, getting up and walking towards her.

Lisa hesitated. By now, he had his hands on her waist. She didn't want to disturb their little scene, but she had to. She sighed.

'Do you miss being the Scarecrow?'

'Sometimes…I guess it just gives you a certain sense of power, or at least the confidence to take revenge…' he said, now speaking quietly also.

She smiled at him. There was a reason for him taking revenge. When he had been at school, he was picked on a lot by bullies. Now he wanted to get his confidence back. Lisa didn't see anything wrong with that. It was possibly due to the fact that she was also one of Batman's enemies. She kissed him quickly.

'So why doesn't he come out to play?' she asked, smiling.

Jonathan looked at her. That was a question and a half. Why _didn't_ Scarecrow come out? He thought for a moment.

'I guess it never really crossed my mind…'

She laid her head against his chest, as he cuddled her, resting his cheek on the top of her head.

'Why, are you trying to urge me onto getting him for you?' he joked.

She looked up at him. Yes, that was _exactly_ what she was trying to do, although she couldn't make her intentions too obvious. At the very least, he could break up with her. He saw the look in her eyes.

'It is, isn't it?' he finally asked her.

Lisa didn't answer. Jonathan looked at her, not knowing whether to reach for the draw in which he kept the mask, or not. After a few moments ticked by, he gave up and got it out. He held it up to her.

'Is this what you want?' he asked.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Lisa and Crane (now Scarecrow) walked down to the hydrotherapy room. When they opened the door and walked down the steps, they found that everything was ready, all except Michelle and Batman. He was going to come later.

'It took you long enough…' the man said, now rather impatiently.

'If you want something done, then do it yourself…' Lisa hissed back.

'The Joker doesn't like being kept waiting…' he answered back, referring to himself.

'Well, Harley Quinn doesn't do a job without doing it properly!'

'So this all set up?..' Scarecrow said, not knowing whether his girl was genuine anymore.

'Pretty much…' she smiled.

'Even…' he asked.

'Not _everything_..' she purred, kissing him (or, as much as she could).

Michelle came running in, ruining the scene.

'Cat woman's job's done' she breathed, again referring to herself.

**You can guess who Cynthia is. It's just too obvious to say.**

After a few minutes, Batman came walking in. He didn't see anything unusual, since everyone was hiding. He stepped across the slightly damp floor, trying not to make a sound. The next thing that he knew was that someone had kicked him in the face, making him fall to the floor. The attacker stood behind him, still unseen. The only one that he could now see was the Joker coming out of the shadows. The person behind him picked him up, revealing herself to be Cat woman.

'Well well, look who we had here…' the Joker grinned, his eyes full of both insanity and the confidence that they would win.

'And I don't just mean _you_. Look who else we have…' he said, holding his hand out to introduce Poison Ivy, now holding Robin like a cop would with a criminal. His hands were behind his back, held by Ivy, and unable to escape. All that he could do was walked to wherever she wanted him to.

'Let him go! He hasn't got anything to do with this!' Batman snarled.

'He has more than you know…' the Joker purred. 'You see, if we can get him, we can get _you_, or, at least your will to carry on as Gotham's defender.

'How?' Bruce asked.

'How? Well, if you think that a death was a result of your own selfish means, what will Gotham think of having a selfish crime fighter?' he laughed.

Bruce didn't really have any choice.

'Fine, what do you want me to do?..' he sighed, giving in. He wasn't going to have another death on his hands.

'We want you to give up your title…'

'Is that all?'

'That's all.'

Batman looked around. He saw Ivy, he saw Cat woman, he saw the Joker, and he saw Harley. What got to him was that he saw the Scarecrow. Even if they all went back into the asylum, they would get out, just like Crane had.

'Fine…'


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Well, that was it. Batman had surrendered, leaving Gotham vulnerable. It was what everyone wanted, well, if you mean the Joker by 'everyone'. After all, he was the boss of the whole operation. Cynthia wanted to be more powerful and courageous, Michelle wanted to be a seductress (and something to do), Crane only wanted to be back as the Scarecrow, and Lisa wanted to be happy again (free of Jackson). They had all got what they wanted _now_.

'Gotham's up for the taking! Anyone want to join me?' Joker asked.

The others all shook their heads. Michelle and Cynthia wanted to go to a club, or something (to have a little fun), and Lisa was tired. Crane just played along with her. When they all told them their reasons, he wasn't too happy.

'So all this work for nothing? This is our best moment to strike! Everyone will be sleeping, and no one can stop us doing what we want!' he moaned.

'Then let us do _our_thing!' Michelle shouted back.

'Fine, suit yourselves…More glory for me…' he replied, walking out.

The all soon followed. After talking about all of this (complaining about Joker, discussing what they had just done, what was going to happen next etc), which was about 10 to 15 minutes later, they started to leave. First Michelle and Cynthia, and then Lisa and Jonathan. Robin and Batman had gone long ago (just after Bruce was humiliated by surrendering). The two girls went to a different bar than usual (not the one that they use for meetings), and the other two went back to Lisa's apartment.

When Michelle and Cynthia got there, they grabbed a table and ordered a drink each. Cynthia had a Vodka, mixed with something, and Michelle had a bottle of some sort of 'girly' drink. They relaxed to the smooth sound of the jazz playing on the stage.

'So, do you think that that was the right thing to do to Batman?' Cynthia asked.

Michelle looked at her.

'I dunno. It might not have, but it's all been done now…' she replied with, sighing.

'Why don't you think so, then?' Cynthia asked again.

'Well, I had to get to know Bruce. When you actually meet him, he isn't a bad guy…'

'No?'

'Nope…' she said, taking a gulp of her drink.

'How do you mean?'

Michelle nearly choked. What sort of a question was _that_? She stared at Cynthia for a moment, eyes wide and not knowing what to say. She then finally got the courage to say something.

'Uh…, well, he…'s pretty nice and polite…'

'Nice?'

'Yeah, you know, friendly…'

'_Just _friendly?

'Don't tempt me…' Michelle said, in her grimmest sort of tone and her eyes dark like a demon's. She _really_ didn't want to talk about that right now.

Back at her place, Lisa and Jonathan were doing pretty much the same as Cynthia and Michelle; sitting down, talking about what had happened. As for this time, the seating was a sofa, and the entertainment was the TV (instead of the band). She had her head lying against his chest, as he cuddled her. He had his glasses off, since he only really wore them for work. They didn't pay much attention to the TV. Despite actually looking at it as they talked, they weren't actually taking anything in.

'Was it the right thing to do?' she asked.

'It might have been, but if it wasn't, we can't really change it now, can we?' he said to her.

She was happy. She was finally at peace for once. She didn't think that she could ever find that sort of satisfaction with Jackson, but now she had (well, per se). She loved him for everything about him; his looks (especially his eyes), his intelligence, and even that bit about being part psycho. After all, if you don't have that little bit of craziness in you, life really isn't that fun. He was happy. He had finally found someone that was so gorgeous that even _he_ couldn't keep his cool. Plus the fact that she was intelligent and that she was one of his type (Scarecrow's type, anyway).

'What if it wasn't the best thing?' she asked, out of the blue.

He looked down at her.

'Well, if it wasn't, then we can't change it' he said.

He saw her anxiety. He hated that.

'…And we should now be enjoying ourselves…' he finished.

She now looked up at him. She smiled, quickly kissing him.

'I love you so much. You never have a negative attitude…' she sighed.

This was enough for Jonathan. That all that he had wanted to hear. With that, he kissed her. It wasn't like she had done, though. It was a longer, much deeper kiss. It was the sort that Lisa had longed for, for so long. It was a lot more passionate than they had done with their first kiss, as well. Yes, so passionate that she could help but help it on its way. She leaned back, so that her back was on the sofa. He followed her lead, still kissing her with the same intensity. Well, you can guess what happened next. One thing led to another, and by the next 10 minutes, she was laying on her bad, him still attached to her. They didn't notice it, but it was starting to rain hard. The thunder crashed, leaving the rain smearing down the windows like pearls.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Bruce walked all through the house the next day. Each step counted as one 'unit' of both grief and disappointment for himself. How could he have been so foolish as to give in like that? He had to come up with something that would both defeat the 'Fantastic five' (as it were), and let Robin live. Batman wasn't going down without a fight.

'Master Bruce, might I suggest getting rid of them one at a time. It would seem logical…' Alfred cut in.

Bruce turned to face him.

'Actually, that might just work…' he replied.

It was night time before anyone took any further action (well, besides the Joker. He continued last night). Cynthia and Michelle were hanging out like best friends, Lisa and Jonathan were loved up, and Bruce had been plotting his revenge. When the so-called bad guys came back to cause more trouble, Bruce was already waiting for them. If you didn't know better, you could say that it was _Batman_ that was hunting the other side, not the other way round!

They all came back to the asylum, again, in the hydrotherapy room. It was about 11 PM, and most people in Gotham were asleep. First Cat woman and the Joker came, then it was Poison Ivy, and then it was the other two.

'So, why are we here again?' Ivy asked.

'We're here because me, you and Harley know our way around the place…' Scarecrow replied.

There was a moments silence as the 'waited' for Batman to 'arrive'. None of them knew that he was lurking nearby. The thing that broke the quiet was the Joker going to take a look-round at the place. He went into the shadows. That was when the rest of them heard him cry out. Batman had knocked him unconscious (using a punch) without Joker knowing what had hit him. When the rest of them had heard him, Ivy decided to take a look, Michelle following her. Lisa and Crane were the only ones left.

'So it was _you_?' Ivy asked him, taking him off his guard. While she said this, Michelle crept up behind him.

'Of course…' he replied.

'But you wouldn't hit a lady?' she said.

'No…'

Lisa smiled at her boyfriend. It had been so long since she had dated someone like he was. He smiled back.

'So what do you want to do?' she asked.

'Whatever you want, sweetie…' was the reply.

With that, she kissed him. He kissed her back, deepening it as much as he could. He pushed her against a wall, still fixed onto her. It must have been a full minute before anything else happened. When it _did_ happen, he was the one to do it. He took something out of his pocket. Lisa didn't notice, since she had her eyes closed, still kissing him as passionately as before. She loved him with all her heart and soul. She would do anything for him.

Pushing her arms up to a pipe, he tied her to it. When she felt it, she stopped her kissing. When she looked at him, he was smiling (or, what looked to be a smile, since the mask was still on). But this smile was the sort that Jackson had; cruel, sinister, and just plain creepy.

'Baby, what are doing?' she asked, a little unsure where this was going, and with a slight tremble in her voice.

'What do _you_ think?' he asked, still smiling.

What went through her head was nothing like what was going to happen. She thought of it in an erotic manner. He thought of it in a cruel manner. He backed away from her. No one would be there to help her, even if they tried. He knew that Batman would get rid of the other two, and just think of what Crane was doing as a help.

Crane held his arm out slightly towards himself, as he got the serum ready.

'Jonathan, this isn't funny…' Lisa cried out. She was nearly crying.

'Of course it's not…' he answered, not looking up from his arm.

When he had it ready, he walked towards her. He grabbed her face, like Jackson had in the restroom.

'I'll go easy on you. I'll tell you what's about to happen to you…' he said, letting go of her face.

'You see, I didn't obtain victims just by going into their cells. If it was a woman, I played with her emotions a little, much as I did with you. When the moment was right, I got her with my medicine…' he smirked.

Lisa closed her eyes, trying to hold back the tears, but it was no use. Jackson had got her from beyond the grave (He had to be dead. She and her father shot him). With that, he walked about the room a bit. He was trying to get her in a position pf which she just wanted to die.

She did. She had loved this man, and thought that he felt the same way about her! She trusted him; she had even slept with him, for God's sake! All she wanted to do now was die and hoped that she never encountered another Jackson for as long as she lived.

She wept for at least a few minutes, Crane still prancing about in his mask. Then a hand came up from beneath the shadows and clasped her mouth close. When the person revealed them selves, she just stared wide in shock. It was Jackson. When he let go of her, she was about to scream out again, when he put his hand on her face once again.

'Don't scream. I'm going to get you out of here…' he whispered. Crane obviously didn't hear them.

Lisa agreed, and he took his hand away. He got out his K-Bar and started to cut through the rope. When he had finished, she let her hands down and he led her back into the shadows.

'Lisa, stay here. I'm going to do the rest…' he said.

She watched him leave her. He had his knife in his hands and was heading towards Crane. Lisa just closed her eyes. She knew what was coming next. Minutes later, Jackson had finished, leaving a pool of blood by Crane's lifeless body. When Jackson let her come back out, she rushed towards him.

'Why did you have to kill him?' she asked.

'He was the one that was the psycho. He ended up in the asylum, anyway. Would you have rather knowing that he might still have been out to get you?' he replied.

'No…'

'Good…' he said, kissing her. This time, Lisa didn't back away. She was going to have a relationship with Jackson, whether it killed her or not.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I've decided to be nice and do a little more to this fic, because personally, I don't like how it turned out. Okay, so this is going to be a little weird, but I still say Crane is better than Rippner. End of story. And this has nothing to do with the fact that I have to much free time… So, as always, please Read and Review.**

**A little note: When I said 'Fantastic four', I meant that from Crane's perspective. To him (in his cell), they were the 'Fantastic four'. A word of warning, as well; this next piece obviously has something to do with drugs, so watch out.**

About two weeks later, Lisa was getting back to normal; she now had a proper boyfriend (one that didn't try to gas her with fear toxin, anyways). Jackson seemed to be the perfect gentleman, and he was. He always put her before himself, and he had given up his 'managerial' job, and was now manager of a bank. She just decided to enjoy it (but still be on her guard. She wasn't going through all that again). So, on the Wednesday, Jackson came home early. He often did that, just to have some extra quality time with her (he knew better than to come home earlier on a Tuesday and a Thursday. That was when James, Michelle, and/or Cynthia came over to see her). Personally, he would prefer a nice quiet evening with just Lisa than with three of her friends added.

She knew that he was coming home because that was what he did every Wednesday. She stood looking out of the window for him to arrive. She waited and waited, but he still didn't come. It wasn't like him. She started to worry. Suppose some of his old bosses had got to him? Suppose he wasn't even coming, out of choice? Another woman perhaps? She stopped herself right then and there. She wasn't going into too much detail, in case she was sick. Well, it was partly due to the fact that another car pulled up on the drive as well. She watched it stop. Then James beeped his horn. Lisa smiled, as she watched all three of them get out. She rushed for the front door, and opened it. She greeted them, and they came in the door, and into the front lounge.

'So, where's Mr. Hero got to?' Michelle asked, sitting down with the other two.

'I really don't have a clue…' Lisa answered.

'Where do you think he… ?' Cynthia started.

'I'd prefer not to go into that, okay?' Lisa cut her off, hastily.

'Okay, so, come sit down, and we can talk!' James said, changing the subject. Lisa did as she was told and sat on the sofa with them. Cynthia held up some DVD's to her;

'Choose!' she said, handing them to Lisa.

She took them. What was there? Red eye, 28 days later, Breakfast on Pluto (the cover made her smile. It looked like Jackson, only, he was wearing lipstick), Zoolander, From Hell…

'I'll say this one…' she answered, giving the DVD's back, 28 days later poking out.

'Okay then… You sure? Not too gory for you?' Michelle asked. Lisa shook her head, as Cynthia put it in the machine.

Maybe it wasn't Wednesday after all. Maybe it was Tuesday…

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Back in town, Jackson was late, and he didn't really want Lisa disappointed. Hopefully those idiots hadn't come to see her… No, it was Wednesday, and his watch had stopped. Usually, he would have come home at about three, but instead, it was half-four. Lisa wasn't going to be happy… He had a client to see. The man was a doctor at Arkham, and hadn't been able to get out of his office, so Jackson had to go there, instead. The meeting was almost over, anyway. The man was filling out some of the final papers on a mortgage, and then Jack could be on his way.

'So, weren't you at this asylum a few weeks back?' the man asked.

'No. I don't think so…' Jack answered.

'Yeah, you were. You used to work here… But you changed your name'

Something rung a bell at Jackson.

'Oh, you mean Crane? No, he's my brother. He's… a patient now…'

'Ah… Because I have some of his things in my other office…'

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

As he got into his car, Jackson was looking at what his client had given him. They were in a cardboard box. A few spare ties, a spare pair of glasses, a photo, a wallet, an envelope opener, and a container of some sort. As he got into the car, he took the container out and looked at it. Then he noticed that there was something else in the box; a mask. On closer inspection, Jackson saw that it had some sort of breathing apparatus fastened inside. He could only guess that it was a spare scarecrow mask. It looked like it, anyway.

Why not try it on? It wasn't like it had some magnetic pull on you when you put it on. It wasn't like it instantly made the person wearing it go insane. It wasn't like it did anything to you…

He looked in the mirror at his cloaked face. As he looked closely, he noticed something that he would have preferred not to have done; he looked more like Jonathan now than ever. It was the eyes. He knew that they both had the same shade as each other, but he had never really thought about it until now. It wasn't a pleasant experience for him. Then again, it never had been (but now more than ever, knowing that you looked likes someone that you had killed). He had always been jealous of Jonathan. Jon had better morals than he did, Jon was always getting better grades than he was, and it was Jon that got a girlfriend first. Jackson was just thankful that the table wasn't turned and he was the first one to bite the dust, like Jonathan had. And Jon had hated jack so much that he changed his name; he didn't want to be associated with the family if it included Jack.

So why not see what all the fuss was about? Jonathan had had all the fun becoming a feared member of Gotham, so what was the attraction? Was it just to get back at Jack for all the times that he had picked on him, or was it something else? Something… something so appealing that even the most respected and 'good' citizens couldn't resist?

Jackson opened the box that he had been looking at a few minutes ago. It was full of a white powder of some sort. Cocaine? No, it wasn't like that. It had a weird smell to it. As Jack breathed in some accidentally, he saw something horrible out of the window; Jonathan. He was in the mask, and everyone outside was coughing and choking from its fumes. Then he turned to face Jackson.

That was when it ended. It had been a hallucination. So _that_ was what it was; hallucinogen of some sort. This could be useful…


End file.
